funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Armies of Gielinor/Guthix Awakens
Guthix Awakens is the third single player campaign for Armies of Gielinor. Tactics Units Wolf - 'Wolves are very great for going long distances to destroy barbarians. They are also cheap, only 150 mana, though weak against warriors and only have 10 strength. '''Black Guard Dwarf '- Handy until you get the Void Knight / Enough mana to use a Void Knight. 20 Strength, 175 Mana, but really slow. Not the ideal unit. '''Druid: '''these are some of your most important units, since a druid next to a barbarian is very handy, and with 4 black gaurd dwarves around em, they can be devestating '''Gnome Copter: '''these are good at downing flying units, especially owls, locusts, and gargoyels, but watch out for rangers and mages. very good blockaders '''Void Knight: '''the void knight is an upgrade (sorta) to the bgd (black guard dwarf) and as such is very good against lvl 20+ units '''Moss Giant: '''this is one heck of a unit, since it is 40 hp, it is great for killing lions and greater demons '''Dwarf Cannon: '''when you need to shoot something out of the sky, then this is your unit, try getting 4 around a druid. '''Ent: '''one of the most important units in the game, although it is slow, and very expensive, it can be used to slaughter anything in it's path. '''Dagannoth War Tortoise Spells/Items Swamp Tar - Increases the range of the Dwarf Cannon by 2. Grappling Hook - Allows one unit attack air units. Bind '- Immobilizes a single unit for one turn. '''Snare '- Immobilises a single unit for two turns. Replaces Bind. '''Forestation - This spell turns any open tile into a 3 by 3 forest area. Potassium '''- Increases fire damage by 5. Also works on Dwarf Cannons. '''Magnesium - Increases fire damage by 10. Also works on Dwarf Cannons. Replaces Potassium. Missions Pack Mentality (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Wolf Strategy: Move all the wolves around the druids to get them powered up, make sure to stay out of the guard's sight, 3 dire wolves will approach next turn, hit them with the boosted wolves, plan your actions to make the most amount of your wolves attack the enemy, then just take out the 2 guard dire wolves with the remaining druids and wolves. Notes: The Beautiful North (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Forestation Strategy: Move all your units as far as they can go every turn, move the void knights around the druids and summon a wolf or 2 to go along with them. Don't attempt to capture any structures because Zamorak and Saradomin can easily kill you. A few enemy units will attack you but they are no match for your void knights. Keep moving your units as far as they can go and you should reach the exit within 5 turns. Notes: Forest Grump (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Bind Strategy: Use your wolves to kill all the barbarians that come. Wait for Saradomin and Zamorak to send their rangers and mages against each other. Soon, after you have built up an *army* of wolves and barbarians, Zamorak will capture Saradomin's portal. Do not attack it, because all the defence will go to that area. Your ent (in a large forestland that you create) is the LAST defence against mages and rangers, and should always be hiding in the woods, unless there is nothing to kill it. Whatever you do, DO NOT LET THEM KILL YOUR ENT, it is your lifeline. In the meantime, send 3 barbarians to capture zamorak's portal (with a hoard of wolves as well) when you see an opening, because they will attack the wolves first (they move faster), and they will not make more than 2 mages go that way. After that, use wolves AND your ent to attack the east portal, rushing works best because it stops spawning. Alternate Strategy: You may also rush Saradomin by sending 3 wolves to a mage/ranger and stealing the portal, then slowly working your way through to zamorak's portal. It is more successful if you do it right, but it relies heavily on building your own forces rather than saradomin and zamorak fighting, and you will have to defend both of your portals. Notes: Almost always, Zamorak beats Saradomin (unless you send the ent to zamorak, which is very unwise). Evacuate! (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Black Guard Dwarf Strategy: When you first start this stage, you will have no portals, but a few Dwarf Cannoneers equipped with a flag (allows the unit to capture one structure) and Black Guard Dwarfs. Use one of the Cannoneers to capture the portal, one to capture a village, and one for the tower. Afterwards you can place them around the road and transform them into cannons by clicking on them then the cannon icon (as long as they did not move/attack this turn.) The object of the mission is to keep Bandos' armies off of the road so the Dwarven leaders can get to the portal. Use cannons to weaken the Hobgoblins to finish off with the Black Guard Dwarfs you control, and finish off the goblin priests with Black Guard, Cannons, or Wolves. Make sure you do not block the road or the Dwarves will risk going around and being grouped up by goblins. You can use forestation near one of the portals to block off the goblins for some time, and use bind on the first Ork to buy more time. Cannon Formations: ...........C.................... .......C........................ ...........C.................... Notes: Alarm Call (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Use the gnomecopters/war tortoises/mounted terrorbirds as obstacles to guard the druids. Don't attack creatures with the gnomecopters as they are the best obstacles since the melee units can't attack them (Watch out for rangers and mages though). Spawn 2 dwarves each turn to take out the hellhounds. Notes: Beginning of the End (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Druid Strategy: You should initially focus on Saradomin, and ocne you defeat Saradomin, then combat Zamorak. On your first turn, dont move anything. Summon two barbarians and place them next to your druid, and end turn. Next turn, start moving your druid and two barbarians to the cluster of villages and the tower to the south. Send your two wolevs to intercept the units heading for the villages. Keep an eye on the two owls, and make sure they dont box your portal in. When the villages are captured, prepare a small force and swarm the saradomin portal. This is by far the hardest part of the level. To defeat the palidens, you will need at least two black guard dwarves. Keep sendign units in, but be careful. If zamorak captures the portal with skeletons, you essentially got the game lost. Pile black Guards onto the bridges and push towards the portals. You should eventually capture them. Notes: After so long, zamorak will start focusing on using necromancers. Also, make sure to summon a wolf to intercept all the barbarians Zamorak will send at you directly from their portal, going in a south-west direction. one wolf early on will be sufficient, but when Saradomin is gone, try to have at least two or three at all times until they stop summoning barbarians (which will happen when they are essentially cornered) The Locust Plague (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Gnomecopter Strategy: Get the leader out of danger by making him hide in the very corner of the field, near the towers. Then make sure to hit 2 locusts with your Gnomecopters. Hit the locusts that you can hit, without being hit by another nearby locusts. Meanwhile you should be capturing the rest of your towers. Once you have enough summon Barbarian Spearwomen. Spam them like crazy. Alternatively you could try spamming out druids. (However, if you don't have any Spearwomen or Gnomecopters, and there are still many locusts left, you have no way of attacking them.) Once you've captured all your towers, you'll notice your mana income is enough to begin spamming out an army of Barbarian Spearwomen (or druids). Simply keep on spamming and make your way towards the portal. Notes: Druids can help cure any poison if you really need the unit, such as for the Gnomecopters. If you can get one of your gnomecopters on the enemy's portal, while a spearwoman comes for backup, you can halt the locusts from summoning anything. Be quick though! Your gnome can't last forever on that portal. Elven Safety (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Barbarian Spear Woman Strategy: Send all your units through to the portal and villages.Use bind on the archers to help,and stay out of their range. From there, summon black guard dwarves, and if you have them void knights and gnomecopters. If you want, you can kill the front archer in the passage to help capture more structures. Notes: Portal (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Potassium Strategy: Move your cheiftain left to capture the villages and the tower,and all of the other units to the right.Use the portal mage to create a portal as close to Bandos's portal as possible. Summon dwarves, or if you have them, gnomecopters. Use your ents to kill all of Bandos's warriors, then once you have his portal covered, use an Ent to kill Bandos's Ourg. Make sure your ent gets the first hit. Notes: March of the Giants (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Moss Giant Strategy: There isn't much of a strategy for this level. Your main enemies are the mage and the lion. Move the moss giants all towards your portal for defense. Also, use forestation for protection from the mage. Capture the surrounding buildings and the ones west from your portal.Your portal being in the south east corner. send a black guard dwarf with them also.also send a barbarian north to capture those buildings. Make bgd to help the fight with the moss giants. Saradomin will exaust himself to a paladan per turn. just cover the portal and kill all Saradomin units. Notes: Bones (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Mounted Terrorbird Strategy: First, send all of your terrorbirds to kill 1-2 necromancers. Then capture the portal, summon a barb and a druid and capture all nearby portals, make sure you have 209 mp per turn, then send your barb chief with a druid and capture the nearby tower. Next, cover all of the nearby entrances leading to your portal with black guard dwarves, this will keep the skeletons from spamming your portal. then summon 4 dwarves, get them all up to 26 hp, and put them around your barbarian. After that, move them closer to the portal every turn. Finally, send your chief on the portal and put a dwarf in front of him so he doesn't get attacked. Notes: Pride of Saradomin (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Snare Strategy: Notes: Jade (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Jade Vine Strategy: Notes: Seat of Bandos (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Void Knight Strategy: Bring out 2 barbarians and a druid and send your chief west to get the stuff there and the druid and 2 barbarians to the east then quickly get to level 3 guthix with as little mana used as possible if you time it right you will be able to summon a gnome copter right in front of the ourg to stop him breaking the mountain this will give you time to spawn gnome copters and send them to eliminate the guards but make sure to kill the barbarians near the 3rd portal first before the guard after that weaken the ourg then let him break the mountain kill the weakened ourg after the mountain is broken then send a few barbarians up to capture everything by this time you should have a small air force of copters have them block the portal or send them to elimante the hobgoblins after you have captured the third portal send in the barbarians with the gnomecopters surrounding them take the final portal then kill any barbarians left alive. Notes: DO NOT engage the bulk of bandos's army just hobgoblins. Obtain gnomecopters before trying this mission. Dareeyak (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Notes: Hearts of Stone (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Grappling Hook Strategy:this level looks hard. make a formation as follows: ...mg..........w.. .C.D.C.....C.D.C.. ......V.........T. mg=moss giant w=wolf c=cannons d=druids v=void knight t= terror bird When the gargoyles come shoot them with the cannons also get barbarian spear women. once you kill them all it gets allot simpler. make barbarian spear women and captuer building. use the cannons if demons get to close ect. have terror birds to help defend barbarians. after u capture all the buildings on your side just make some terror birds (zammy would only be making barbarians at this point) and kill all the barbarians and cover/capture portal. Notes: sorry for all the ............ it was needed to get the picture to work Evict the Elves (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Dwarf Cannon Strategy: Notes: It is possible to receive the Beep, Beep achievement on this mission. Shock and Awe (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Battle Tortoise Strategy: Notes: God Wars (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Magnesium Strategy: Notes: King of the Hill (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Swamp Tar Strategy: You want to get the tower and two villages on the left but block the little road thats toward the flame keepers with cannons. When you get around 300 mana per turn your gonna want to start spamming Gnomecopters 2 for in front of the cannons and send a whole lot to Flametongue but dont get in his attack area (he attacks twice). Once you got alot of Gnomecopters force him to the corner in the upper left screen then attack him with your Gnomecopters this does work after around 20 turns+. Notes: Completing this mission gives the Scarecrow achievement. You absolutely need Gnomecopter for this part of the campaign. Fire Fighting (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Dagannoth Strategy: You want to get all the towers as fast as possible on your side once you have that you can start spamming Gnomecopters. Your Ents you want to keep at least 2 of them because they can do damage to pyrelords if fully healed. When you have your alot of Gnomecopters taking over the enemy's side you want to get a barbarian over there but first put the Gnomecopter with the most health on the portal (best over at least 5). Notes: It's a lot easier if you have gnomecopter before you do this part of the campaign. End of an Age (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Ent Strategy: Notes: Once your half way to graardor he will send out alot of goblins to slow you down and locusts and bedabins come in after you at the same time.This is long and hard so you will need all the other parts of this campaign to beat this one. Achievements for this campaign Trivia *Initially when the campaign was first release, a lot of game crashes were reported because the game hit the memory capacity. This was patched two days after this campaign was released. *Several mission names have references: "Forest Grump" is most likely a reference to the film, Forest Gump, "Elven Safety" is a pun on the phrase "Health and Safety", and "Portal" is probably a reference to the game of the same name.